koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Amuro Ray/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Amuro Ray. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam *"Amuro, let's do it!" *"Why you!" *"Gotcha!" *"Don't mess with me!" *"You're mine, all mine!" *"You'll pay for that!" *"You should've stayed home!" *"People never learn, do they?" Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 *"Amuro, let's do it!" *"I can read you like a book." *"My own father never hit me!" *"Am I in over my head?" *"I can handle the Gundam better than anyone!" *"Their defenses are shot! Take them down!" *"It'll take more than that!" *"Looks like there's a problem pilot to deal with." *"Amuro, ready to engage!" *"Human wisdom can go beyond these problems!" *"I'm not as impatient as you and I haven't lost faith in humanity!" *"You're pathetic!" *"Then so be it!" *"This Nu Gundam isn't just for show!" *"I can almost taste the hate out there. This is going to be a real bloodbath." *"We have to keep the pressure on the enemy! Come on!" *"Do as I say! This isn't some kind of game!" *"This Suit handles like a dream. Must be the psycoframe." *"So you wanna fight? Okay!" *"I'm glad you're all right! I'll take it from here!" *"Good job! Thanks to you, now we're back in action!" *"You're got the right stuff. But don't lose yourself in battle." *"People are attracted to those who have your kind of charisma." *"I'm going to hit the enemy head-on!" *"Not bad, Kai. But I can do better." *"Not bad at all, Kamille." *"I hate to say it, but maybe there's a little ego in my crusade to lead humanity, too..." Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 *"Amuro, let's do it!" *"Pull it together! Let's go!" *"Oldtypes can forget their pain and get on with their lives." *"Amuro, ready to engage!" *"I'm your backup! Just hang on!" *"I'll never know unless I give it a chance." *"I can't believe how many I've taken out... Why don't they see the futility of this?" *"So long as I match the enemy's pattern, this'll be a cinch!" *"People can change. Maybe not now, but in a generation or two, anything's possible." *"This feeling... Who ARE you?" *"I haven't even scratched the surface of what this mobile suit can do!" *"This is Amuro! I have the enemy field!" *"I hate to say it, but maybe there's a little ego in my crusade to lead humanity, too..." *"I'm not a machine! I can't act like a father to everyone." *"That was fun. Who want's more?" *"Stand back, everyone. This one's mine!" *"So you wanna fight? Okay!" *"This Nu Gundam isn't just for show!" *"This isn't your lucky day. Sorry, but I'm going to have to end this." *"Good to know the next generation's got my back!" *"Setsuna F. Seiei. So this is the power of a Gundam Meister." *"Go! Wish I had that much energy. I must be getting older." *"It's up to us Newtypes to reveal the true potential of mankind." *"A real Gundam Dynasty Warrior isn't just for show!" *"Maybe this represents the light within the human heart." Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn *"Amuro Ray here. Let's go get 'em!" *"A real Gundam Dynasty Warrior isn't just for show!" *"So long as I match the enemy's pattern, this'll be a cinch!" *"This Nu Gundam isn't just for show!" *"Good work. Let's keep it up." *"I can't believe how many I've taken out... Why don't they see the futility of this?" *"This is Amuro! I have the enemy field!" *"I haven't even scratched the surface of what this Mobile Suit can do!" *"Think again!" *"Once I kill you, I'll call all the shots!" *"There's nothing that human wisdom can't overcome." Category:Quotes